


Brutal Revenge

by midnightmuser



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bestiality, Gangbang, M/M, Rape, Team Magma - Freeform, feral on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: In the midst of his journey, Brendan receives an invitation to participate in a new dojo. Little does he know Team Magma is waiting there, with a nasty scheme to avenge their losses in battle.





	Brutal Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for an anonymous patron.

Being a celebrity at a young age usually comes with issues. The red carpets, the lights, the cameras… it usually made for some snobby, spoiled children. They wanted things done a certain way, they thought they were the best at what they did, and their tempers had short fuses.

Being a celebrity Trainer, on the other hand, didn’t come with all the glitz and glamor. Brendan, one of the most well-known Trainers in Hoenn, did have a bit of an ego, but it wasn’t as if he got any special perks. He paid for things the same as anyone else, had no private transportation anywhere, and still camped out in nature like your average preteen boy on a Pokémon Adventure.

“That’ll be 24000 PokéDollars!” the receptionist chimed, and the dark-haired child happily slid the bills over. “Have a nice day!”

“Heh, thanks, you too!” He gave a wave over his shoulder before heading out, a fresh stash of Ultra Balls in his backpack. He’d been on the hunt now for some time, searching out a rare Pokémon that had been spotted flying around near Lilycove City. That was pretty much his next destination anyway, as it was along the way to Mossdeep City and his seventh gym battle.

Brendan wasn’t sure if he was just good at training, or if the other people he battled weren’t as good. He’d been working up an impressive victory streak lately, especially after getting his sixth badge. The trainers near Fortree City were numerous and skilled, but he managed to beat all of their Pokémon with relative ease.

“Hopefully there’s some good Trainers near this way!” he said with a grin on his face while looking at his PokeNav. Lilycove was at the end of the mainland, a four-day’s journey down the southern path and then hooking east. It’d give him plenty of room for a few battles in between. And if he was lucky, the rare Pokémon would show itself!

He flipped the device to the radio station and plugged in his earbuds while he headed toward the thick grasses. Of course, Steven Stone wasn’t there anymore, and he’d already talked to Scott again… the place seemed pretty empty now. But he had to laugh when the first thing that popped up was a past interview from the news reporters on this street.

_“Heh, well honestly battling isn’t that hard… there are so many wild Pokémon around here, it’s impossible to not get strong!”_

_“Wow, that’s quite the bravado! Have you encountered a Trainer you found tough at all?”_

_“Oh, sure! I mean, it’s not like it’s a walk in the park… A lot of people are just better at using items and the right mix of moves, especially in the Gyms. Being ten levels ahead doesn’t mean everything, hahah!”_

That was about the truth of it, in his eyes. Battling was more than brute strength, though a lot of the random people he encountered on the road were easily dealt with by that. There were always Trainers that made victory a teeth-gritting objective, but he was still going strong in the end. He still considered defeating every Trainer in his father Norman’s gym his best achievement yet. There were so many of them, and he only had to get through a handful to get to the last door.

Fondly, Brendan opened the box containing his hard-earned badges. Each of them contained proud memories, each one just as tough as the last. From his inexperienced victory in Rustboro, to the challenging yet fun match against Winona he’d won that morning, they all had something he’d remember forever. And soon he’d have a seventh, though it was a long journey away. He took a moment to polish the unique metal pieces, making sure they were gleaming before he headed out.

There was more of that ridiculously tall grass in this area, which seemed rather common for the area given the heavier rainfall. Luckily enough, his lead Pokémon was strong enough to work even in the steady precipitation, and he battled away a few of the wild ones.

\---

The tall grasses had their bounty, Brendan had to say. He was camped out in the middle of a clearing toward the southern end, relaxing with his partner Blaziken lying down beside him. It was always great to have his closest friend enjoying the scenery with him, as they looked to the stars.

“That maze was a lot of fun, huh, big guy?” he said, patting the feathered shoulder. The humanoid bird’s beak cracked into a laugh of agreement. Of course, naturally, the fire-fighting type picked up on his Trainer’s enthusiasm and generally good attitude, having as much enjoyment with the somewhat easy battles as the human. “Makes me wonder… do you think they carved the grass like that to test Trainers?” It was kinda strange how it was made like that. “Blaze, Blaziken,” the other shrugged. It wasn’t like it mattered. The fact remained that they still kicked ass, getting a nice bonus out of it aside from the fair bit of cash. Every little bit came in handy for supplies. Off in the distance, he could see a large set of ruins, their mysterious charm intriguing him.

“It looks a lot like the one in the desert on Route 111…” he noted curiously. He had to wonder, were there more of them? Like some interconnected puzzle? And where were the rest? “Heh… lots of strange things in this place, huh, buddy?”

Blaziken nodded before deciding to shut its eyes. They’d been hard at work all day, with a few scuff marks to show for it on Brendan, and it was time for sleep. Brendan chuckled and threw a few berries into the fire, creating a pleasant smoke that would deter any bugs and bug Pokémon from bothering their sleep.

\---

It had taken him only a few days to get through the route, and though he hadn’t found the rare Pokémon he’d been hearing about yet, he did have a few more to add to his Pokedex thanks to the Safari Zone. It was a unique challenge, not battling them, but instead baiting them and testing their will. It was far more about luck than strategy, and he was still doing pretty well. The new Girafarig was a pleasant find; he hadn’t realized there was a special place with non-native Pokémon!

The Safari Balls were a neat touch as well, marking his captures as unique compared to the rest of his journey. Of course, he didn’t want to blow all his money there, so he decided he’d come back later after getting a few more battles under his belt. He’d seen a healthy looking Taurus in the area as well as some other beauties and wanted to make sure he could get them without going into crazy spending. The awaiting route was full of flowering grass and fencing, like a Trainer’s garden of sorts. He could see a fair few trainers from the top of the hill he was standing on, and was eager to see what new Pokémon he could find in the sure-to-come battles.

He flipped out his folding bike from his backpack, the lightweight frame clicking into place in a matter of seconds, and he pedaled down the incline. “Whoo!” Cycling Road may have been fast, but there was nothing like the feeling of breezing through new places, especially as well-kept as the route he was on!

It was almost just a stroke of luck that as he was breezing through, he caught a familiar sight. A young male, about his age, was sitting on a bench amidst the garden, talking with Cool Trainer in the signature red outfit. It was obvious they had just finished a battle of some kind and were resting up. But Brendan’s eyes were more on the kid. There was only one guy who had green hair!

“Eeeeey, Wally!” He called out, coming to a stop as the other perked up in surprise. Brendan stepped off the bike with a grin while Wally ran up to him eagerly.

“Hi, Brendan! It’s great to see you!” Brendan could feel the other’s joy in his voice, which helped his already bright mood. “I’ve been traveling around for a while. Got a few badges so far under my belt!”

Thin eyebrows climbed up at the sight. Sure enough, to his surprise, Wally had obtained four badges of his own. “Wait. How did you get out here?” Brendan wondered. “That invisible Keckleon didn’t budge off the bridge for me…” “Oh! Uh…” Wally scratched his head a little sheepishly. “I actually passed you up yesterday while you were battling that Ninja Boy and Battle Girl… you were pretty busy so I didn’t want to bother you.” It still amazed him just how many battles Brendan let himself get in, and still came out on top! “How are your Pokémon doing?”

Well, that made sense! He had been pretty caught up in that battle, after all. Chuckling, Brendan unclipped his PokeBalls, letting his team out into the open. “See for yourself!”

Between their battle in Mauville City and now, Brendan was proud to say he had a bit of an upgrade going for him. Swellow and Linoone still looked strong as ever, but the agile Combusken and energetic Electrike had reached their full potential, evolving into Blaziken and Manetric respectively. The biggest change, though, was his Aron.

Wally was still learning a bit when it came to Pokémon, but the sight of that once tiny little metal thing growing into a huge Lairon was mindblowing! He’d read about Lairon, even knowing their average measurements, but still, it was amazing to see the difference. Then he caught sight of the newest member, and his eyes widened further. Balancing easily on its bottom fin, a fierce looking Sharpedo stared at him, glowing red eyes settled amidst the black voids.

“Wow…” he muttered, looking at the assembled team. “Blaziken, Lairon, and now a Sharpedo…” he breathed, the three reacting pleased. He chuckled, carefully patting the newcomer on his snout. “He sure is friendly!”

“Heheh, I caught him as a Carvanha there back on Route 119… he was already pretty close to evolving, so it didn’t take much.” Fishing was all a game of chance, after all. He’d gotten pretty lucky finding that strong of a Carvanha deep in the river while Feebas hunting—something he had no luck in at all.

“That’s an impressive team you have there,” the other male remarked. “You must be the one people are talking about, Brendan… Your name is all over the television, though those in Lilycove City seem more hooked on Trainers in the Battle Frontier.”

“Oh? Heh, yeah. Scott told me a bit about that place… Sounds like fun!” He grinned, though he knew what the other was going to ask. “I guess you wanna battle real quick?”

Wally was already at the ready with Potions and Elixirs, giving them quick sprays to refuel their energy before heading to the sides. He had his own idea for when he planned to battle his secret rival. Now just wasn’t the time… So he watched as Blaziken stepped up, the other Pokémon waiting eagerly.

The Cool Trainer, who he realized also had a companion, was a pretty good Trainer. But since it was a Single Battle instead of a Double, he showed off exactly why he had six badges under his belt. The Shiftry had power and flying type attacks, but Blaziken easily crushed it with fire attacks, weakening it down in less than five minutes before a Sky Uppercut sent it flying.

The next fight was only a bit harder, as Brendan faced down one of his own. The Manetric was incredibly fast, and Blaziken got hit hard by the other’s Thunderbolt. But once Linoone entered the field and disoriented it with Flash, it was easy for him to knock it out with a clean Rock Smash. The dog-like Pokémon fell in a daze before being returned to its PokeBall.

 “Whoo! That was amazing!” Wally grinned, watching as Brendan threw a fist in the air. After the pleasantries were made, the Cool Trainer handing the victor his cash reward, he stepped up. “Nice job!” He grinned, before a sudden rustle got their attention.

“Seedot, Seedot-Seedot, seeeedot,” the tiny, acorn-like Pokémon scampered up, an envelope taped up to the little dot on top of its head. Brendan’s curious nature got the better of him, and he gently removed the mysterious envelope from the Pokémon’s head.

“Huh, it’s addressed to me…” the Trainer blinked. Now who would be sending him a letter out here? And with a little Seedot of all things? Brendan flicked the letter open to reveal a small note, which had him smirking. “Says here that a new Challenge Dojo opened up one of the Secret Bases nearby! Sweet!” Those Secret Bases were so much fun to find, navigating their little puzzles inside to reach some awesome Trainers for extra battling experience.

“Ooh, wow! Those are getting popular!” Wally looked over his arm, noting it was in a longer cave not too far from their location. It’d only take a few hours to get there… Adjusting his cap, he winked to Wally before speeding off. “I’m gonna check it out! Hope you do to!” he called over his shoulder, his adrenaline pumping. Another day, and soon to be another streak under his belt!

\---

Even though he wasn’t getting any closer to Lilycove City this way, the trip back up north was well worth it if it meant good Trainers to fight. His adrenaline was pumping with excitement! He had to wonder, was it a big dojo? Were there any Trainers as strong as Gym Leaders? And of course, any new Pokémon he could record on his PokeDex would be worth the trip as well…

It wasn’t long before he soon saw a banner attached to the rocky ledge, directing him a little further. He kept his eyes peeled out, knowing these things were a little tricky to spot… But not this one. Just barely hidden by the brush was a large sign, the inner arch of the cave entrance lit by lanterns. Smirking, he folded the bike back up before heading inside.

Curiously, there was no one to greet him at this new dojo, and it was… eerily silent. The only sounds were the shuffling of his clothes, the hum of the lanterns, and his shoes hitting the rock floor. Maybe it was a deep cave, and the dojo was inside…? He was getting eager to fight; he really hoped this place was worth the trek.

Brendan stepped through the long, winding path, adjusting his cap while going deeper. “Hello?” he called out, his brow furrowing. This was odd… what person would make a dojo out of a cave, but not start any challenge puzzle? He’d been walking nearly five minutes into this place! Thankfully the cave was lit up with small lamps strung along the top, so it proved there were people here… But it still felt odd that no one showed up to greet him. His ear twitched at a slight shuffling noise, and the hairs started to stand up on the back of his neck. Something… something wasn’t right.

“Who’s there?!” his voice rose a bit, feeling antsier as the seconds passed.

“Just like a fly to the spider’s web, kid,” a sneer came from the back. Arceus, how did he walk past someone?! Whirling around, he came face to face with the unmistakable red and gray outfit of a Team Magma grunt.

“Oh geez, you guys again? Don’t you get tired of losing?” Brendan frowned, though he was already reaching for his belt. Obviously this was some sort of trap… but he’d beaten these guys from the Petalburg Woods clear to here, this cave wasn’t going to make a difference!

“Hah, we’ll show you, brat… let’s go, Mightyena!”

“Blaziken, let’s do this!” He called out his beloved starter, starting out with a Fire Punch. He knew these Mightyenas didn’t have good moves going for them, so—

“Alright, now, Embargo this bitch!” Within the close quarters, the dark waves hit their mark, and Brendan cursed as a faint purple chain appeared around Blaziken for a moment. He heard of this move… it was hard to get in Hoenn, but he knew about it. He couldn’t use any items to heal him! “Heheh… now the fun starts… AncientPower!”

“What?!” Brendan gawked, before a Baltoy hidden away blasted the Blaziken with rocks, knocking him around. “What’s going on here?!”

“Revenge, sucker!” Another voice taunted. Cursing, Brendan threw out Linoone next, only for it to be slammed into the wall by a Confusion attack. He started to realize there were multiple grunts, and they were all attacking at once!

His body began to shake as the assault continued, with several of them having Mightyenas that were taught that dastardly Embargo move. One, two, sometimes three Pokémon would gang up on one of his, forcing him to recall them in an effort to save their health. Sharpedo thrashed about as two used Crunch on his fins, despite the Rough Skin ability causing them damage. His Lairon was burned and bashed by one or two Numels…

“C’mon, Manetric, let’s get out of here!” He called out the other Pokémon, charging off a few bolts before running for the exit.

“Oh no you don’t! Baltoy, Sandstorm!” The Baltoy spun and hummed, before a blinding sandstorm blasted the two of them in the face, allowing the grunts to attack the electric type. Brendan could only stumble in horror as his Swellow fell first, then his weakened Pokémon followed suit as he was left unable to heal them from the Embargo onslaught.

It felt like hours, but it was less than one, before Brendan fell to his knees. “N-No…” He hadn’t just lost, he’d gotten _destroyed_ … His Pokémon were unable to battle… He stared off into space, horrified and stricken, before a dark chuckle got his attention.

The first thing he felt was a harsh push on his shoulders that knocked the wind out of him. His backpack was yanked off as well, the strap nearly digging into his neck from the force of the move. “Heheheh… now the real fun starts,” the first grunt laughed sinisterly. “Mightyena!”

What? Brendan looked behind him, before a muzzle was grabbing at his shirt with sharp teeth. “H-Hey!! Nngh!” A heavy foot was planted on his shoulders, preventing him from moving while the wolf Pokémon was busying itself with tearing his shirt to shreds. His arms scrambled to try and push himself back to his feet, but the large dog was a lot heavier than he thought. But just what were—ahh!!

Another pair of jaws was latched onto his shoe, yanking on sneaker before the other, and he stared in disbelief. “What are you d-doing?! Stop that!” he growled, only to earn a deep growl from the canines. The team of grunts laughed at the pathetic attempt, before the lead spoke up.

“Maxie probably wouldn’t like this method… but we’ve gotten tired of your insolence!” he said, his voice dark and menacing, far worse than he remembered out of any of them. “You got lucky and smacked us around… but you should realize… not _all_ Trainers like to play by the rules…” Then a pair of hands was on his hips, and heat rushed up his neck and face.

“H-Hey! Hey! Quit it!” _Shruk!_ A harsh yank had his rear end exposed, his PokeNav jostled off of its holster and sent bouncing along the cavern floor. One of the laughing grunts picked it up with a malicious grin while Brendan’s pants were tossed aside to the Mightyenas. They proceeded to tear it to pieces in a vicious tug-of-war, and the boy shivered at the cold air on his naked body. The only thing on him was his knit cap, and there was sweat building up under it. He was so embarrassed right now; why did they get rid of his clothes?! What could they even gain from—

“Hm… hey, boss! Check this out!” Brendan and the grunt looked over to see one of the Pokémon sniffing at his backpack. “Looks like the kid got something good in here…”

“Hey! Hands off that!” Brendan was getting really mad now; first they tore up his good outfit, and now they were rifling through his stuff?!

The grunt just waved him off, and for good reason; Brendan had no power to stop him, with no conscious Pokémon and stuck underneath a canine and a Magma boot. So he happily dug in and found the berries, pulling out a few of the rare ones. The boy felt his heart sink at the sight. Those were the berries he’d just gotten from the kind lady near the ruins, and now they were probably going to feed them to their own Pokémon.

“Seems the Mightyenas like these… this makes our little plan even easier!” the grunt pinning him remarked. “Toss it over here.” The giant black bubbly fruit was thrown through the air, caught by a skilled hand, and then he found it being pushed against his lips. “We’re gonna let our friends here,” he gestured to the hungry Pokémon, “have a little… fun with you…”

“Hu-Mmph!!” His question was rudely interrupted by the grunts fingers shoving a few pieces into his mouth, bursting juice over his lips and tongue. “Mmh, mmph! Eey! Awp ih! Ahh!” The grunt was so rough with him, smearing the thick, bitter-sweet stuff through his mouth, until he looked like he’d swallowed a jar of jelly. The Mightyena above him was drooling over his shoulder at the smell of the juice. It dripped onto his skin, warm and sticky, and his nose curled at the scent of it.

“You want it, boy? Go on~”

Before he could even register what was happening, his head was turned to the side, and the Mightyena was pushing its muzzle against his lips!

“Yennnnaaa…” the wolf made a noise of delight before lapping hungrily at the berry juice, uncaring of what it was on. He easily overpowered the shaking, blushing child, forcing his fat wet tongue into his mouth to collect that sticky sweetness. Brendan gagged and sputtered in shock and disgust at the feeling of the Pokémon’s tongue on his; this was so _wrong_! It felt like he was making out with the dark-type creature, something he’d never even done with another person, and it was just so gross.  Dog breath was a common problem with their species, and now he was getting a mouthful of it!

“Heheh, how the mighty have fallen… think we could get money off of this?” the grunt holding his ‘Nav asked, causing Brendan to stiffen. No… no, they weren’t… “Look at him, Hoenn, your great Brendan is under Team Magma’s hands! Hope you’re ready to see the ultimate humiliation!”

The announcement of that alone brought Brendan nearly to tears. Anyone tuned in to the video sharing feature could see this! And from the sounds of it, it was just the beginning… The Mightyena was practically molesting his lips and mouth for that berry juice, and Brendan could feel every inch of that slick appendage going over him. It was so wide and long, able to fill his oral cavity easily. It felt… so wrong, so strange…

All of the movement was getting his own glands firing off, and he bent his head slightly down to keep from swallowing it all. Instead , the mix of saliva was mostly dribbling down their chins onto the floor, giving off a lewd visual. But any sight was better than having that… stuff… in his body. He didn’t care what they said about a Mightyena’s mouth being cleaner than a human’s! He didn’t want that in his belly!

“Alright, boy, heel.”

With that command, his mouth was freed from the tongue, and the Mightyena seemed very satisfied. No doubt he was enjoying all that berry juice—it was fresh Wiki Berry after all, a favorite among several Pokemon.

“Why… did you… pleh… do that…?” he muttered, looking balefully at the grunt above. The question was met with a mocking laugh, before the Mightyena was led around to his front.

“To help Mightyena get excited, of course,” the older male replied. Confusion marred his face. What the heck did that even mean? Get the Mightyena excited? With berry juice? Then the answer became all to clear as he noticed a certain red cock hanging down. Brendan let out a mouse-like squeak at the sight. Arceus, he was a Trainer, not a Breeder! He didn’t need to see that!

“That berry juice came in pretty handy, kid. Wiki Berries are good for hormone levels… and male Mightyenas love to hump things as much as much as they enjoy battling… Go on, boy.”

The large canine’s front paws were placed on his shoulders, giving Brendan a full view of the rich coat decorating its belly. It was an oddly comforting distraction, as he’d never really seen a Mightyena up close. While he’d caught a Poochyena, he’d been raising his Zigzagoon instead for its speed, and never noticed how… glossy it was. It was almost like gray silk, despite the creature’s feral appearance otherwise.

But obviously the belly wasn’t going to be used against him, as soon his eyes were locked onto the Pokémon’s erect member. “No…”

“Oh yes, kid…” the grunt laughed. “And don’t even think of trying to bite it, Mightyena cocks are made to be hard as steel with all that blood…” That was a bluff, of course, but how would Brendan know otherwise? He didn’t research Pokémon mating habits, after all. As it was, Brendan’s face paled further, the cock getting closer to his quivering lips. Already, it was spurting pre-cum, the musky fluid soon hitting his chin, then his mouth…

Spitting out the precursor, Brendan was only able to see engorged flesh amidst silky fur, the member unlike anything he’d seen before. He knew from random moments that some had relatively simple genitalia, looking like a pink cone, while others had something more like his own… but the Mightyena had a thick, veiny cock with a tapered tip, looking almost like a red rocket, and the knot was exposed and throbbing… The musk was heady and spicy, and soon it was all he could smell and taste. “Hhrack!!”

The intrusion wasn’t gentle, slow, or with warning. The Mightyena was all instinct, all power, thinking of his mouth like a breeding hole and using it as such.

“Hahah! How’s it taste, brat?!” one of the grunts shouted from the back, making him whimper. But it was all he could do, taste the Mightenya’s dick on his tongue. It was like the natural salty tang of skin, but intensified with other potent earthy flavors. It was… he was ashamed to admit it, but not disgusting… at least, not as disgusting as the fact he was even doing it at all. The pre-cum made him gag, so thick and warm like milk. Each of the thick veins was throbbing on his tongue, the tip pushing on the roof of his mouth.

He could feel the hard flesh, it was like a rock covered in rubber, which only made the grunt’s statement all the more real in his eyes. Biting it would probably do nothing but make it mad… But oooh that drool getting on his back was gross! Mightyenas weren’t known for being exactly clean, and the sticky fluid was going right over his spine, leaving him feeling chilled more so than just being naked in a cave.

“Well now, don’t just stay there like a bitch. You need to suck like one too. Work that tongue and those lips!” the ‘boss’ of this stunt demanded, nudging his cheek with his foot. Suck? On this?

Almost shyly, he wrapped his lips a little tighter around the cock, sucking on the fleshy girth like a warm lollipop. He’d had those odd-shaped pops in the plastic tube many times as a kid, and it was the only thing even remotely close to this… but the shape, the texture was so weird… and the flavor was odd as heck. But if that was what it took to get it to stop… He gagged when it thrusted against his tongue, getting feistier due to his own ministrations. The cock was big enough to fill his mouth as it was, and every push in made him cringe and sputter.

With a whine, the Mightyena soon pushed its knot into his mouth, and Brendan gagged violently just as the orgasm shot over his lips. The heady, salty taste lingered on his tongue due to him coughing it back up, and he whined even louder from the texture of it. It was thicker than the pre-cum, and more copious, flooding his mouth and throat. Even after his gagging fit he still found himself swallowing bits of it. His teeth hurt and his lungs burned from the sudden overuse, but he felt at least some relief that it was finished. If this was all he had to do, he could probably deal with that.

“Well that was a good preview,” one stated from behind. “But you got another hole that needs worked, too, boy.” He heard a bit of shuffling from the person crouching, then a soft squish, like another berry was being squeezed of its juices. Then he felt the other’s finger against something _very_ private.

“Eeehn! Wh-What are y-you d-d-doing…?!” Brendan’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, the boy nearly giving himself whiplash to stare at the grunt right behind him. He could… he could feel the dude’s finger in his… his… “Aah!” A push was spreading open muscles not used to being stretched that way, accompanied by an odd sticky sensation. Oh Arceus… was he putting berry gunk in his butt?!

“We aren’t _that_ heartless,” he said with a sneer, despite relishing in his cries and shivers of discomfort. The finger was wiggling around his insides with the natural lube, smearing it on his flesh, and it stung in an odd way… Of course, he didn’t think that berry juice was meant to be put there! But then, what was natural about any of this?

“Heheh… this is called ‘preparation’ boy…” the grunt chuckled, shoving his finger in and out, working that thick, dark substance all over his rectum. He pulled back, before squeezing the berry, letting it drip down his crack and over his now slightly gaping hole. “Get ‘im.”

“Wha—sweet Arceus!!” Brendan’s voice was a few octaves higher at the sudden feeling of the Mightyena’s tongue going where… oohh!! It slathered his cheeks, hot and wet, the dog sniffing like mad over the berry juice it was going for. It traced the contour of his crevasse, then… “Gyah!! Stop tha-aaat!” He felt his ears burning in utter revulsion, his insides now getting the licking treatment. It was like the Mightyena was making out with his butt!

“How’s your first rimjob feel, kid? Nice~?” The voice was mocking, but also satisfied, and he could only whine and shiver. What was with these people doing these strange things to him?!

Slowly, the tongue left his insides licked clean of berry juice, the fluid making a pool inside his cavity. He groaned at the odd and gross feel of it all, then growled when his buttcheek was slapped.

“Heheh, good job kid… but now the real fun starts.” With that as the only warning, Brendan felt the Mightyena climb onto his back, just like the first one. But this time, the creature’s impressive arousal was resting against his butt, and he felt his face pale. No… no, they couldn’t mean… That… Could they?

“You… you aren’t s-serious…” he tried to sound scathing, but the fear and trepidation in his voice couldn’t be hidden at all. The wicked smirk was all Brendan needed for an answer, and he clawed at the ground in a fit. “No! Guys, please! Don’t! Don’t do this…!” he scrambled about, especially as the Mightyena started to hump his rear. He knew exactly what it was going for, and it would find it in seconds. He had to get free, he had to—

The Mightyena then met its mark, feeling the difference… pulled back… and then slammed in.

No no _noooo_!! Brendan let out a scream that echoed back in his ears, his ass forcibly stretching for the hot, thick cock. The Mightyena was all over him, letting out a pleased noise while the grunts stepped back. The hot, furry belly resting on his back was making him break out in a sweat, as was the penetration. Every little push ignited a firestorm up his spine, making him cry out. It was like he was being burned on the inside by a campfire! “Auuugh! Stop it! Stop iiiit!!” He wailed in desperation, only to get pushed on yet again. The Pokémon weren’t his, of course they wouldn’t listen, but his mind was getting cloudy from the mortification and agony he felt. The grunts only laughed in glee, revealing this was their plan from the start.

“How’s it feel, punk? To be on your knees, dominated by Team Magma… right where you belong, like a little slut!”

The pre-teen let out a pained whimper, shaking his head. This… this wasn’t right! Pokémon Trainers didn’t do this kind of thing, he wasn’t supposed to be getting screwed by an enemy Pokémon! But here he was, trapped under the heavy, horny Pokémon, getting his ass stretched out. His legs quivered and his chest heaved with his pounding heartbeat and heavy breaths. He couldn’t fight it… as much as he struggled, he wasn’t getting freer. The only thing that happened was the Mightyena slipping in deep, stretching muscles that were unused to things going inside.

“Heheh… he seems pretty eager to start. Alright, Mightyena. Fuck this brat like there’s no tomorrow!”

The first thrust was no less agonizing than the first, and the Trainer’s fingers were digging into the rock. Each little jostle rocked his cap, until the knit fabric fell in a lopsided direction to cover his forehead and part of one eye. He was disheveled, sweaty, and panting like a dog without water, and his face felt like it would melt off if his ass didn’t burn up first. The Mightyena didn’t know anything about being gentle; its instinct was to buck around until it came. And that’s what it started doing, pulling out and slamming back in with happy yips. Brendan screamed at the top of his lungs until his teeth hurt. Arceus, someone had to hear him down here!

As it was, though, the Mightyena continued to pound away at his insides, the hot member grating along his tender flesh. He was sure that even with the grunt’s preparation, he was bleeding from the tiny wounds… He could hear the ragged breathing of the Pokemon above him, the creature pushing against him with so much weight, slicking up his back with sweat. His half-covered vision wavered with each resounding smack of the furry hips against his buttcheeks, balls slapping his own and making him cringe.

“Hahah! Look at this, guys!” the filming grunt claimed, his voice gleeful. “The kid’s getting a boner!” he went into cackles, and Brendan looked down in disbelief. As young as he was, puberty had been in its onset, and his youthful erection was being forced to rise with each lick from the Mightyena. The dark-haired youth couldn’t even bring himself to speak, just whining loudly from the agony.

His silent pleas going unanswered as the minutes ticked, he found himself simply crying out just from the pain. Every time it dulled down, the dog would aim in a new direction, igniting new nerves.

“Y-Yen-na!!” the beast cried out, the second one to shoot, and the boy was left shuddering from the hot cum bursting on his insides. It was just as thick and sticky as the load he’d gotten in his mouth, washing over his abused insides like the worst kind of antiseptic. But as it did, it also brushed up against something inside of him, something that brought out the shakiest, dirtiest moan he’d ever heard himself make. It brought his blush to nearly searing levels, especially as the other humans cackled. It felt good, but it shouldn’t!

Thankfully, the beast hadn’t shoved its knot in, but only because a new Mightyena was being brought up to replace it. There was little space in time between the first one exiting and the new one coming up behind. It more than happily started where the other left off, each thrust making a lewd _shlick shlop_ with the in and out motions due to all the jizz swimming in his body. It didn’t lessen the pain all that much though, as Brendan still yelped with each harsh thrust against his body. It was more just forcing that cum out, spraying around the flesh and knot in white streams to spatter over its groin and the floor.

Minute after degrading minute carried on like that, making heat surge to his face and groin while pain signals convulsed his arm and leg muscles. Tears streaked down his already messy face, the poor boy dying for an end that sadly wouldn’t happen for a good while.

He wasn’t aware of a different presence in the cave, with a slight muffled pant and whine of its own, but the sudden growl and bark of one of the standby Mightyenas got his attention. The lead grunt, no longer having to hold him down thanks to the weight of the Pokemon, walked away, leaving Brendan to stare at the floor. He didn’t want to look at anything, let alone these freaks…

“Well now, what do we have here…?” Brendan’s eyes widened at the other’s voice. Oh Arceus, what now? What new sick… “Heheh, looks like we have a voyeur on our hands…” _That_ got his attention. A… a voyeur? Raising his head up, he saw the grunt grabbing at something from behind a rock… and out came a struggling Wally.

“H-Hey! Lemme go, lemme go-oh!” he cried, the poor kid obviously in distress. Brendan stared up at the two, before the grunt set him down right in front.

“Well now why do that? Obviously you were enjoying the show, weren’t you, kid?” he chuckled, roughly fondling Wally’s… erection? Brendan gaped slightly, as sure enough, the kid was just as aroused as he was… from watching? How long had he been there? And why… why didn’t he…?

“B…B…” he shook in the other’s hold, his silence speaking volumes. Poor Wally had obviously come to help, having come to the same spot after he hadn’t returned… But upon seeing the situation, his body and mind didn’t know how to react.

“Heheh… looks like this kid of yours doesn’t just idolize you, huh? Probably so turned on, hearing you scream and moan like that… Not that I can blame him.” Wally shook and turned his head away, sniffling. No doubt the adult’s words rang true, and it embarrassed the hell out of his friend. But who could blame him? Getting turned on seeing your idol get raped… no doubt he was experiencing a whirlpool of unpleasant emotions…

But the fact that someone else he knew and trusted had seen him like this was enough to make him hang his own head, only raising it a bit with each new painful thrust. As it was, Wally was left to stand there in front of him, getting groped by the grunt, until the other paused. With a gleam in his eye, he unzipped the green-haired youth’s trousers, and Wally flailed in his grip.

“H-Hey!! Stop that!!”

“Oh, can it, brat! I’m doin’ you a favor!” He brought the boy’s smaller member out into the open, giving it a few strokes with his hand as he was made to walk closer to Brendan. “Let’s see how you enjoy getting that fantasy of yours fulfilled, huh?”

Brendan whimpered as the grunt held his chin up, almost in a deceptively tender gesture. His ass was so raw, so sore from the Mightyenas assaulting it… Then a sharp thrust had him crying out again, and the grunt shoved Wally forward. Cock met mouth, the shaking youth’s erections sliding across his tongue.

“O-Oh!!” Wally moaned at the admittedly pleasant attention, while Brendan shook and sucked. The blonde-haired boy never felt such a thing before… It was so hot, and the suction sent tingles of pleasure up his spine. Each thrust from the black wolf made Brendan moan around him, and the grunts laughed in glee. “Brendan… I…I’m sorry… oohh…”

“Hah! What a slut, he’s sucking you like a lollipop!” the one holding Wally fast laughed, before looking down at their captive. “I doubt he’ll bite down with his precious fanboy… I think I’ll join in on the fun!”

Several of the other hooded grunts growled, a few shouting ‘fuck you!’ out of spite, but he paid them no need and unzipped his pants. His own arousal was hot and hard, yearning for action, so he gripped Brendan’s jaw tighter until he whined. “Open up, kid… I’m getting in there!”

Despite his best efforts, Brendan couldn’t fight the other cock from invading his lips, and he started to gag. Between the two of them, it was a lot for his inexperienced mouth, and he sputtered in protest. Wally shook amidst the feelings of the grunt’s hot member throbbing against his and his idol’s tongue and throat moving around his shaft. His blush deepened and he found himself bucking slightly for more, while the grunt was laughing and moaning in delight.

“Ah, yeah, take it!” the grunt huffed. “Faster!” He bucked harder, his arm around Wally’s waist to force him to move with him, and the poor boy was gasping out of the feeling.

Brendan shuddered violently with the brutal double face-fuck, his lungs starting to burn from lack of air. Then he heard Wally give a sharp, shaky cry, and spunk filled his mouth. He gave a few weak swallows of the warm fluid, grateful if only for the fact it was Wally’s much lighter and weaker load than another massive canine’s…

But then a few thrusts later had another hot load splashing on his tongue, this one by the grunt, and Brendan wanted to recoil. Again, the taste wasn’t bad… but unlike the Mightyenas, the human had a powerful set of balls on him, dumping thick wads of semen over his tongue, and he kept thrusting with his orgasm. “Mmph! Uuurrrgh!!” Then the Mightyena forced the knot of his cock inside his twitching hole, and the scream he let out turned the hot cum into a bubbling froth.

“Ooh, damn, that’s one for a close up!” the filming grunt laughed, getting in the little circle of ‘pleasure’ while the satisfied abuser stepped back to marvel at their work. Wally was roughly shoved aside and left to crawl away in utter shame, the boy still quaking form his orgasm. The fluid in Brendan’s mouth was like the foam one would get on a latte, before Brendan’s head fell and it turned into little rivulets that dripped down his chin onto the cave floor. The Trainer sobbed in humiliation and agony, unwilling to see that defiled lens filming his debauched body. Arceus, how could he look any Trainer in the eye after this?

No… No, this wasn’t his fault. Magma… Magma did thiiis!! His angered thoughts were brought to a halt as the dark Pokémon came in his ass, the thin jets smacking his prostate and urging a loud grunt of pleasure from his lips. His own arousal was pounding, his balls so tight. He knew he was going to cum, whether he wanted to or not…

Off to the side, some of the grunts watching the show were getting more than hot under the collar. He could see the way they were twitching, some having almost… envious? Angry? Scowls on their faces. For what, he didn’t know… But then he realized a couple were staring… but not at him, at the Mightyenas. His face went into a nearly pink state, paling and blushing at the same time. They… they were jealous… of the Mightyenas…?!

“Dammit, that brat is getting pummeled and I have to sit on the sidelines…” one of the males muttered, only affirming his thoughts. The annoyed grunt was practically trying not to rub himself! Even he could see that, from this distance.

“Hey, there’s no-one saying you can’t get off, bro,” one of the others said, and Brendan craned his head weakly to see that one of them was happily masturbating. No doubt imagining being in the Mightyena’s place, fucking him so hard… It was somehow flattering yet revolting… these guys found him attractive?

Huffing, the other male whipped out his cock, just as thick and hard as the grunt that had fucked his mouth. If he wasn’t already getting fucked by a Pokémon, Brendan would have been mortified… but how could he be more disgusted than he was already? Forced to have sex with Mightyenas… his Pokémon defeated, his body stripped of clothing… and being filmed in this lewd act only lowlifes indulged in… He could only hope that if anyone saw it, they’d be more forgiving. The Mightyena was rolling its hips, continuing to move until the knot finally deflated… that tapered tip rubbing against that spot in his body, that spot that sent pleasure through his racked frame.

Then a feeling of… tingling, sharp tingling, like a lightning bolt that set off all the right nerves, shot through his body. He gasped thickly, letting out a soft cry before he came onto the cold, unforgiving floor. The slickness of the rock from his own sweat, and the weakness in his limbs left him unable to keep his nose and chin from meeting the floor, adding a sharp flare of pain in his face to the mix.

“Nnngh…”

“Tch… weak…” one of the grunts scolded—actually scolded!—him before helping him back up, revealing another Mightyena was raring to go at his mouth. While the one was still going in his butt!

“A-Again…?” he whimpered in half-disbelief, half-disgust. Just how many of these canines were going to violate him?

“Oh yeah, kid… you ain’t quittin’ until _all_ of our pooches are satisfied… now open up!” The command was swiftly followed by Brendan practically opening his mouth like a flytrap, letting the beast stuff him full. Anything to get out of this, he told himself. Just suck and get fucked, then they’ll leave… He sucked hard on the next canine, purely out of desperation, and the Mightyena was whining. Claws dug into his shoulders, and he nearly yelped. Okay, so fast sucking didn’t work… Letting out a weak, muffled groan of frustration, he slowed down his oral activity, gently swirling his tongue around the flesh just like before.

The Mightyena eased up on his shoulders, proceeding to drool and pant. The Mightyena in his ass gave way after so long, filling him with even more oozing spunk, and the combined weight was making him weak in the arms. Did they not realize how much they weighed?! His chest was heaving from the effort, but he knew he’d just get pulled up again if he fell.

“Hey, dude. I got an idea…” one of the ‘audience members’ muttered to a friend, and Brendan felt his brow furrow. They sounded like they had something else in mind, besides him… but what could that even be?

The sound of grunts and soft moans followed after a moment, and Brendan would have just thought it was them masturbating, until one of them said something that chilled his blood. “Alright, let’s give that bird a taste of revenge!” Then there was the sound of a Pokeball opening, making him strain his peripheral vision.

Brendan nearly choked on air—and pre—as he saw the two grunts moaning and cumming all over Blaziken, the bird Pokémon twitching on the ground in a mix of pain and disgust. His heart felt like it had turned into ice and dropped into his stomach, the feeling of nausea almost overpowering. White stains streaked over the poor guy’s face and chest in a thick, drippy bukkake, as if they were imagining doing it to him…

“Hey, the kid has a cute Linoone, doesn’t he?”

“Mmmph! Nnnnuuuu!!” he tried to scream around the fat cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, but again, his pleas would go unheeded. He could only watch out of the side of his visual range as they sent his unconscious or weakened Pokémon out of their PokeBalls, forcing them into an unwilling bath of hot, salty jizz. It was a sick, twisted kind of evil, these freaks marking his Pokémon like trophies or something.

His Linoone, the brown stripes getting dotted with more white… His Swellow’s feathers becoming matted with their seed…

“That’s it, kid… your Pokémon are joining in too. Not like they have a choice, hah!”

His Lairon and Manetric were the next to be targeted, the latter whimpering at the strong musk overpowering his weakened body. Last was the poor Sharpedo he’d just evolved, the Pokémon heralded as a fierce monstrosity reduced to being a debauched, weakly flopping mess. And Brendan could do nothing about it, crying freely and loudly around the Mightyena’s girth. These guys were monsters, _monsters_!

“Don’t worry about them, kid,” the grunt cooed mockingly while two of the grunts started to strip down, making out with each other while jizzing on the Pokémon. “You have Mightyenas to serve…”

Shaking and sobbing, Brendan could only suckle on the fat cock invading his mouth, his hands clenching in the dirt. The next orgasm happened in his mouth, leaving him to gag and cough loudly. Arceus, this was gross! It felt like his whole throat was coated in the stuff, just like his insides… and he could see all of the other Mightyenas in the back, panting and horny from the scent in the air.

“Hey, boss! Mind if we have the kid jerk a couple of them off?” No… not more! Not more of them! “These boys are getting so horny they’re trying to lick themselves!” No, his mouth and butt was getting enough, not—

“Sure, what the hell, hah! Kid’ll look good with his arms and face spattered in wolf spunk.”

All that escaped his mouth was a weak croak of defeat, while three new pooches were brought to the ‘center stage’. The grunt with his PokeNav was having a field day, walking about for the best angles, while the ‘Rising Star of Hoenn’ was once again getting his mouth stuffed with cock. Then his arms were raised up by the accompanying grunts, and his fingers touched that bulbous, warm, sticky flesh…

“Good boy~” they cooed, almost as if _he_ was the dog… which he might as well have been, being forced to act like a breeding mount for the rest of them. “Now wrap those fingers around ‘em nice and tight… our poor pooches have been dying to blow a load.”

“Mmff…” A revolted Brendan felt the veins against his palms and fingertips, the flesh so warm and sticky from the heat, the blood, and the pre-cum already coating them. Fur surrounded him on all sides, up against his face, along his arms and back, only leaving his twitching legs exposed to the open air. He gave up trying to shout, or say anything. What was the point? The only ones that could hear him weren’t going to listen, and poor Wally was just as traumatized as he was. Instead, he focused on his… task… sucking the Mightyena in his mouth while squeezing and stroking the two in his hands.

He found himself paying attention to their breathing, listening for what made it go quicker, bringing out the slight whines and yips of pleasure. He couldn’t believe he was training himself to pleasure them… but it was all for the sake of getting them to be done with him. He just wanted to be _done_. He swirled his tongue around the fat knot, dragging it up the flesh as it pulled out, then sucked hard on the thrusts in. His hands slid forward and back, using his fingers to graze along the flesh while his palms hugged the sticky cocks.

The Mightyena fucking his ass was the first to give out, having been there the longest, but just like the first, it didn’t knot him. Instead it rode out the orgasm, continuing to thrust away in a slightly slower pace. “Mmmfh!!” Another thick, gelantious shot of premature semen oozed out from Brendan’s erection, and his trembling hands was enough to set off the two other Mightyena. Like thin strands of icing on a red velvet cookie, his face and arms were coated in warm spunk, and the two were guided away for another ‘close-up’ of his further debauched appearance.

“So much jizz… from hero to slut with just a few Mightyenas… Hahah! What a freak!”

Brendan said nothing, just staring at the cock in his mouth while he slurped and sobbed. It was pointless to try and talk back, even if he didn’t have this thing in his throat. They were here to humiliate him, and that’s what they were doing… he blotted out the sounds of their jeers and laughter, trying to focus his mind on getting these Pokemon to orgasm so they’d leave him alone.

A lewd oozing noise, like a bad sound effect, came from the Mightyena’s cock leaving his ass, and he braced himself for another one to come up and resume their activities.

The next sound that Brendan became aware of, though, was a sharp crackling, with static… like a radio. But it wasn’t his own, the communication channel wasn’t on, so what…

“Grunts! This is Maxie, come in!”

The chorus of groans this time was hardly pleased, and Brendan felt a trickle of hope. Was… was it over? After this period of utter hell… was it finally finished?

“We’ve located the power source we need. Squads Alpha and Beta, meet up at Mt. Pyre!”

“Roger boss,” the lead grunt spoke, doing his best to keep the displeasure out of his voice. Brendan felt a surge of relief. They were… they were leaving… “And that kid probably won’t be bugging us anytime soon, heh.” He allowed himself a smirk, and Maxie let out a pleased hum.

“I can tell by your voice that what you did wasn’t exactly… standard…” The slight condescending tone wasn’t lost on any of them, but they seemed relieved. “But whatever notorious act you pulled, if it keeps the brat from interfering, there will be no ramifications. Now get here on the double!”

“Yes sir!” they said in a unified shout, before retracting their Pokémon. The disappearance of the cocks from his hands, butt, and mouth were a truly welcome thing, and he fell to the floor in a panting heap.

“Tch… you got lucky kid… but I think you got the message now. And we have some juicy footage on our hands, heheheh…” He scathed, removing the storage card from the PokeNav. “Just remember that before you think of messing with Team Magma! Be lucky we’re not the type to take prisoners… but man, if we were… you’d never have that ass empty again.”

With that final statement, the cave was emptied, leaving Brendan to sniffle quietly. There was no one around now, but the memory and sensation was a brand on his mind, leaving him to shake and sob. He felt so used, so weak… just a plaything for those grunts…

“B-Brendan…” Wait, he wasn’t alone! Wally! He raised his head up, meeting the equally tear-streaked face of his rival. “I…I… I’m sorry… that I… I just…”

“N-No…” Brendan felt his heart sink, but not out of shame. Wally seemed equally humiliated, and for good reason. He’d been exposed of a profound secret, and the grunt toyed with him in a less painful, but no less degrading manner. “It… it wasn’t your fault…”

“But… I got all…” Wally sniffled, and Brendan shook his head. His rear was so sore… but he managed to get to his feet and stumble. Right now, it didn’t matter if he was naked save his hat. Wally was the one that needed help, not him. He was sore and disgusted, but it wasn’t as if he could face the demons that left. Wally’s demon was his own body…

“You… you can’t help how you feel…” he said with that gentle tone he’d learned to use with his shy rival. “I… I’m not mad at y-you…” he wiped his nose with the back of his arm, before righting his cap. He gave a small smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Magma… those guys are the bad guys… They made this trap… and a-ambushed me…”

The more he talked, remembering what led to this… fiasco… it only reaffirmed the truth. They played dirty, something he’d never dealt with before. Wally listened intently, able to see how the match went so horribly, and it raised a sense of disgust within him as well.

“Those jerks! They deserve a real beatdown!” Wally grit his teeth, something Brendan would have done if his jaw wasn’t sore.

“Wally… I’m going to go out. These guys… whatever their plan is, it’s not good… expanding the land… and they need to learn a lesson.” He didn’t really support either of the groups, as he learned more of their scheme… it didn’t settle well with him. Though Maxie seemed against their depraved act, at least somewhat, it was getting clearer that they were just a bunch of dirty crooks that needed to be stopped. Especially if they weren’t above having Pokémon rape their opponents.

“I’m gonna get stronger, just like you,” he said after a moment. “When I get to Mt. Pyre, they’re gonna realize I’m not just some kid!” He punched his own fist, and Wally resisted the urge to grin at Brendan’s bravery. Nothing could keep him down for long! Though he didn’t realize it was his presence that distracted Brendan from his own self-loathing. All the same, he helped clean them all up, removing the cum from Brendan and his team. He recovered the PokeNav, slipping in his own storage card, and soon the only thing that made things clear was his bruised face, cut hands, and naked body.

As they left the cave, Brendan covering himself with a towel just as the Lilycove Officer arrived—Wally had been keen enough to put out an SOS on his own Nav, thank Arceus—the two trainers knew that they had a tough road ahead of them. But if it meant taking them down, then the extra effort and training was worth it.

The kid-gloves were coming off.


End file.
